


ode to a dead king

by lildreidel (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Poetry, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lildreidel
Summary: “as i ponder the questionwould you have asked me to stay?because the answer would’ve been yesyes, without even a second thought”or, really shitty poetry from bilbos perspective
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	ode to a dead king

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing poetry since *looks at watch* 10th grade? so please be gentle lmaooo

i.

your name lives in stories now

a figment of folklore like your forefathers 

they sing ballads about your life and your hardships 

of your bravery, your fierceness, your sacrifices

but there was so much more to you

more than just how untouchable

you were made out to be

i knew someone who was stubborn, short-tempered, headstrong

would never back down from a challenge 

and rather die than bow to another

but there was a sweetness to it, to _you_

smiles gone as quick as they came

playing songs of love and peacetime with strong fingers

you gave everything you had to offer to the people you loved

even your dying breath was in the name of others

but how?

how is that you have lost everything 

had your life torn apart, 

seen the worst the world has to offer,

and yet you still loved so fully and whole?

ii.

when i was a child i fell in love with stars

i fell in love with the sky, the sun, the moon,

i loved things that i couldn’t have

things i couldn’t hold close and kiss endlessly

they were intangible, abstract, untouchable

i think it’s similar to how i loved you

you were _incredible_

you were grand

larger than life itself

and you had all the stars in your eyes when you looked at me

i don't think that i didn’t deserve you

but i would’ve been comfortable with keeping my distance

if it meant that every so often i could steal a look of you

and your story end differently 

  
  


iii.

i think about how things could’ve turned out

if circumstances different and fate more merciful

as i ponder the question

would you have asked me to stay? 

because the answer would’ve been yes

yes, without even a second thought

iv.

it hurts still, the hole in my heart never mended since i lost you

and i fear it will never heal 

but would i have have chosen to have never met you

than be burdened with the feeling of lost love lamented in songs as old as time?

no

never would i dream of it

for no words could describe how much you meant to me

and even if you are gone i will still keep you and my memories in my dreams

tucked away from the world that you held on your shoulders

v.

i've grown older since i last saw you

my limbs ache and my sight is clouded now

i'm not the same person that i once was

and it’s hard to remember your face now after so long

but i held onto it for as long as i could, 

how your nose curved and how you smiled 

though i can still remember how you held me

how my body fit perfectly against yours 

  
  
  


vi.

i can feel my end coming soon

so perhaps we will meet there in the next life

where i can see your face once more

and memorize it all over again


End file.
